


The Object Of His Affections

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Surfing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut when only inarticulate sounds emerged.This didn’t make any sense.  Adrianlivedto surf.  And he was just as good if not better than Deran and his brothers.  Surfing Mavericks was a life-long dream.This made no sense.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	The Object Of His Affections

**Author's Note:**

> I have to post 25 stories for my hurt/comfort bingo card by the end of the year so here's a short outing. I feel like it's possible this could've taken place pre-canon but it's pure speculation on my part.

Deran couldn’t believe it. Adrian was blowing off a chance to surf Mavericks.

 _The Mavericks_. North America’s prime big wave surf spot, Mavericks was known for having the biggest and scariest waves on the planet.

It was a drive to get there since it was in San Mateo County, about 25 miles south of San Francisco, so Craig had rented two rooms. Mavericks broke off Pillar Point, in Half Moon Bay, where the right-hand reef was sometimes shark infested, often foggy, and super cold.

They’d be lucky if they scored a ride since the waves frequently reach 25 feet with crests around 60 feet. Hell, even pros had trouble scoring here. They’d been talking about this all year. 

He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut when only inarticulate sounds emerged. 

This didn’t make any sense. Adrian _lived_ to surf. And he was just as good if not better than Deran and his brothers. Just being up there was a life-long dream.

This made no sense.

Adrian shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders rounded forward, and stared down at the ground. 

Maybe this was about money. His friend had always been kind of funny about letting Deran pay his way. Deran didn’t really get it—he had the money and wanted Adrian’s company so he didn’t see the problem—but his friend was stubborn. 

He cleared his throat. “This isn’t going to cost anything. Craig’s driving us up, we’ve got two rooms. Just grab your surfboard and come on already.”

His friend’s head snapped up and he scowled but the angry expression melted into something else.

 _Pain_.

“What the fuck, Adrian?”

Adrian’s deep blue eyes looked cloudy. Was he crying? _What the actual fuck?_

Before he could say anything more, Adrian started to turn away. “I’m sorry, I can’t go.”

Deran snagged Adrian’s elbow before his friend could make a getaway. That sent his usually graceful friend careening into the side of the garage wall. It was more of a stumble and Adrian barely made contact but Deran didn’t miss the way he gasped as his shoulder and then back glanced off the siding. Adrian scrunched his eyes closed and panted through his mouth, his skin paling until the only color on his face was from his freckles and eyebrows. 

“Hey, what’s going—?” Adrian suddenly pushed away from the wall and tripped forward, colliding with Deran’s chest. Deran automatically wrapped his arms around Adrian’s back to stabilize him.

The weight was unexpected—Deran didn’t like that Adrian was taller than him now—and he blamed his inability to keep them upright on being surprised. He guided Adrian down to the ground but when he moved the hand splayed across Adrian’s back, his friend’s breath hitched and his legs noodled.

At the last moment Deran was able to turn so his own back was up against the wall, scraping some places raw, but he ended up with a lap full of Adrian and Deran couldn’t say he minded.

He _maybe_ had a crush on his friend. He was scared someone—Baz, Pope, Smurf (Craig was too clueless)—would find out so he always played up the macho angle when others were around. He and Adrian were just best buds. Deran wasn’t exactly sure what he thought would happen if someone suspected he liked guys—liked Adrian—but he knew it wouldn’t be good.

Adrian was sitting sideways, his muscular ass seated firmly atop Deran’s dick. If Adrian had been conscious this might’ve been the sexiest thing Deran had ever experienced. Instead his friend’s eyes were closed, his face slack, and it took everything Deran had to keep him upright. Adrian’s silky hair brushed his forearm where Deran cradled his neck, trying to keep all pressure from Adrian’s back since that seemed to be the problem area.

“Adrian, hey, can you hear me?”

Turning his head, Adrian burrowed his face into the side of Deran’s neck. “Mmmm.”

His lips against Deran’s skin tickled which didn’t help his body’s response to having Adrian finally in his arms.

Deran was about to fumble for his phone and call for help when Adrian stirred. He straightened and stared at Deran his lips parting.

If Deran just leaned forward a little and dipped his chin, he would be able to press his lips against Adrian’s. 

A horn honked and they both startled, Adrian’s skin flushing pink. Deran felt heat coming off his face and knew he’d also be blushing hard.

He cleared his throat. “That’s Craig. Come with us.”

Adrian frowned. “I…my back…I can’t surf.”

“Then neither will I. We can make fun of Craig and watch the others from the cliffs.” Deran realized he meant the offer, too. As much as he wanted to try his luck at Mavericks, he wanted to stay next to Adrian more.

There had been a shift in their relationship and Deran couldn’t label it, but at least for him, something had changed.

Adrian bit his lip. “I don’t want to go inside.”

“Adrian, what happened?” Deran didn’t like seeing his usually carefree friend scared. “Who hurt you?”

Deran knew violence wasn’t always the go-to answer but this was his best friend. Someone had hurt him. Someone had to pay.

“I…disappointed my dad. He…”

“He what?” Okay, there had to be more to the story here. Adrian’s dad was cool. He wouldn’t just hurt Adrian for no reason. Unlike Smurf although she used manipulation rather than physical punishment.

And Adrian was still sprawled across his lap. Adrian seemed to realize it, too, and he rolled off gingerly before climbing to his feet with a wince.

Deran immediately missed his heat. The weight plastered over him.

Adrian’s ass pressing against Dean’s cock.

With a wince of his own—these jeans weren’t very roomy—Deran rose to his feet. “Adrian, what?”

Adrian looked into the distance. “He took his belt to me.” The words were soft. 

Sad.

“Let me see.” Deran began to lift the back of Adrian’s long sleeve t-shirt when the horn sounded again.

They both jumped.

“Come with us. I’ve got spare clothing.” And he suddenly wanted to see Adrian wearing his things.

It was weird. But it also felt right.

“Okay.” Adrian

-0-

Deran was really happy Adrian had agreed to come along because Craig had talked Renn into going. The two of them flirted in the front while Adrian, high on the Oxy Craig had shared, slept.

He had watched Adrian as much as he’d watched the scenery outside the car. He supposed that made him a creeper but his imagination had run wild while he stared at his friend; he couldn’t figure out what Adrian could’ve done that warranted a belt to his back.

Now they stood on a cliff overlooking Half Moon Bay, shivering in the breeze. It was 55°F but Deran was warm enough as he burrowed into Craig’s leather jacket. He looked over and tried not to stare at Adrian.

The wind rippled through Adrian’s messy copper colored hair. The wind turned his cheeks and nose pink which made the blue of his eyes deeper.

Best of all Adrian was wearing Deran’s lined wind-resistant hoodie and seeing him in Deran’s jacket made him feel possessive. He wasn’t an idiot—he had eyes—and the other people on the cliff stared at Adrian, too. He really was that good looking and he was with Deran.

It’s a good thing Adrian didn’t know how attractive he was otherwise Deran would probably lose his shit. He’d always been jealous of Adrian’s time but that was because they were friends. Best friends.

Now he found he was jealous of all the people coveting what—who—Deran considered his.

The object ( _not object, friend_ ) of his affections stepped back and slightly behind Deran which meant he could no longer stare. He looked over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Adrian shrugged, winced and then smiled. “Using you to block the wind.”

Deran rolled his eyes. It was the most Adrian-like exchange they’d had since he’d gone to the Dolans this morning, excited about their surfing adventure. Or non-surfing adventure.

He wanted to ask Adrian why his dad had belted him but that was the one rule, although unwritten, they both followed: The other person had to volunteer information about their homelife. Adrian only asked generic questions about Deran’s extracurricular activities with his family and never pushed for more information.

How did his friend do it? This _not knowing_ was driving him crazy.

Adrian took a step up and elbowed him lightly in the side. “Craig’s up.”

Renn drifted over and they all turned their attention to where his brother was trying, unsuccessfully, to catch a wave. 

Even though he’d rather be out on the water, this wasn’t a hardship—standing shoulder and shoulder with Adrian, staring at his brother’s antics. 

Making sure Adrian was okay was more important.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Corporal punishment was the hurt/comfort prompt for this story. How long do you think it took Deran to figure out why Adrian's dad 'punished' him?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
